Children of War
by tfandanimefan
Summary: Lightbell protected many children from the war, but sooner or later, the war catches up to her. Will she also fall in love? Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Darling readers. Here is something totally new for all of you out there. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Transformers. Just my OC.

Children of War.

Prologue

In the beginning of the Autobot Decepticon civil war, many Cybertronian families fled from the planet to keep the children safe and away from the war. However, some families did not escape in time. Children were left as orphans and struggled to survive. The Autobots continue to fight, unaware of hiding children under there noses.

Chapter 1

The sewer was not as it seemed. It was larger, wider and it had areas that had livable spaces. Lightbell and her team of friends had made themselves right at home in those areas. At a rough age of seventeen, she manages to keep her friends safe from anything involving the battles.

"Hey Lightbell".

Hot Rod ran up next to her. They both stopped walking to discuss what will happen.

"I think we should stop and rest for a bit." Hot Rod suggested.

Lightbell nodded in agreement.

"I'll do a roll call once everybody is settled".

Hot Rod nodded and went back to his little brother Hot Shot. Lightbell smiled at the sweet scene. Despite being fifteen years old, Hot rod was very protective of his eight year old brother. She shook her head and clapped her hands.

"All right everyone. Let's take a break and do roll call".

All teenagers and children got together and sat down and became silent to listen for there names.

"Arcee"

A pink thirteen year old raised her hand.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe"

Twins with yellow and red at ages fifteen raised there hands.

"Hot Rod and Hot Shot"

The brothers raised there hands.

"Springer"

A fourteen year old green triple changer raised his hand.

"First Aid"

A red sixteen year old slowly raised his hand.

"Beachcomber"

A white and blue twelve year old raised his hand.

"Cliffjumper"

A red thirteen year old smugly raised his hand.

"Blurr"

A light blue ten year old raised his hand quickly.

"Am I missing anybody else?"

Two more teenagers came in and one of them had a bundle in there arms.

"Seaspray and Silverbolt, what kept you?"

The yellow fourteen year old blushed in embarrassment at his female guardian.

"Sorry Lightbell, Bumblebee kept crying until I fed him." Seaspray explained

Silverbolt stepped forward with the little bundle in his hands. Light bell took the bundle.

"That was the last of the formula energon for him though". Silverbolt said.

Lightbell calmly looked at the yellow bundle in her hands. Said sparkling snuggled closer to her. She glanced over at two teens.

"I'll get some more. Don't worry."

Lightbell went over to Cliffjumper and handed Bumblebee over to him.

"You are in charge of Bumblebee tonight, OK?"

The red minibot groaned but took Bumblebee anyway. Lightbell straightened herself out and stood in front of everyone.

"Alright everyone. Tonight I am going to the surface to find energon for us. First Aid, when we come back I need you to reform the low grade energon to formula energon. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am" First Aid shouted. Lightbell continued.

"Hot Rod, Springer, Silverbolt, and Blurr, you will assist me tonight."

The four boys jumped up and started getting ready. Lightbell smiled. She was proud of her group and she would do anything to keep them safe.

Autobot headquarters

"Status report Prowl'.

"The Decepticons have been quite but Mirage reports that they might be planning an invasion at Tyger Pax."

Optimus looked over the reports and sighed.

"Any new regarding any children?"

Prowl hung his head.

"I am sorry sir. There is still no sign of any."

"Very well, you are dismissed".

Prowl walked out. Optimus sighed. He knew that there were orphaned children out there alone. No one knew, but he secretly made it his top priority to find the children and find the perfect families for them.

"Primus help those children…"

Please review. Hope you enjoy. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas to all readers and a Happy New Year. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2

The five teens slowly crawled out of the sewers and into the ruined slums of Iacon.

"Whoa, this place got hit hard after the battle of Tyger Pax". Springer muttered.

Lightbell didn't say anything. Tyger Pax was where she found Bumblebee. His parents were already dead, so she just brought him to the sewers to live with the rest of the orphans.

"What'stheplan what'stheplan weneedtohaveaplantogetenergon?" Blurr asked.

Lightbell put a hand over his mouth and shushed him. How Blurr managed to speak so fast, she will never know.

"You and Silverbolt will distract the Autobots on guard duty while the rest of us sneak into the vents and find the energon storage room".

Blurr nodded while Hot Rod shook his head.

"What'll happen if the vents give away and we're spotted? Not to mention your paint job will get you spotted."

Hot Rod had a somewhat valid point her gold and white paint job was not a good camouflage. Her green optics did not even help.

"If you move quickly enough, then the vents won't break. And don't worry, we won't get spotted."

Hot Rod nodded and Lightbell let go of Blurr.

"Alright you two" motioning Silverbolt and Blurr "make sure you stay hidden after you grab the guard's attention".

"Yes Ma'am" the two said in unison.

With that said Silverbolt and Blurr transformed and headed for the entrance.

"Alright Springer, Hot Rod, let's start getting that energon. The others are depending on us."

The two nodded. Soon they heard the Autobot guards leave there posts. They snuck into the vents and started heading for the storage room. Soon they came to a two way vent.

"Hot Rod, take the one to your left. Springer, you and I will take the one to the right."

Hot Rod nodded and crawled to the left vent. He kept crawling until he hit dead end.

"Look like I'll have to wait for Lightbell outside." He muttered.

Just as he was about to turn around, Hot Rod heard a voice.

"Yeah it was just about there when I had those 'Cons, the Sharkticons suddenly ambushed from below."

Hot Rod stopped and looked through a peeking hole. He saw an old light green Autobot. It appeared as if he was telling a war story.

"Maybe a few minutes won't hurt". Hot Rod thought.

No one but Lightbell and Hot Shot knew this, but Hot Rod loved stories. Especially war stories.

"Stories can help us learn about our past and help us develop our futures. Also they hold onto our memories so that we can remember."

That was what Hot Rods mother told him after she had told him a story about his grandfather. Hot Rod never knew him but the stories about him were legendary.

"I only did what any 'Bot would never have done…I tricked the two sides into fighting each other."

Hot Rod kept listening. Maybe if they ever got caught, he would use those strategies against others.

"Hot Rod we have the energon, meet us back outside." Lightbell commed.

"Some old soldier is telling a war story. Twenty more minutes, please?".

He heard Lightbell sigh.

"Ten minutes. I'll have Blurr wait for you by the sewer panel."

"Yes ma'am"

Hot Rod put his attention back the green Autobot.

"Kup, we've heard your war stories so many times, give it a rest already."

'So his name is Kup huh.' Hot Rod thought, not hearing the vents creak.

"Well then Tracks, when you come face to face with bounty hunters, you'll think twice before-"

The vent gave away and Hot Rod came falling out. For a few moments, everybot was silent and still.

"Get him" someone finally shouted.

Hot Rod wasted no time. He ran past the Autobots and headed straight for the door. Unfortunately there were guards already waiting for him.

"_I tricked them into fighting each other"_

Remembering that gave Hot Rod an idea.

"Decepticon!"

The guards gave each other a questioning looks.

"You're an enemy!" Hot Rod pointed at random Autobot.

The guards immediately went after the random Autobot. Hot Rod made a beeline and ran to the sewer entrance. Blurr was there.

"Whattooksolong youhadmeworried?"

"No time Blurr. Warn Lightbell and the others that the Autobots are after me."

Blurr immediately started running in and when Hot Rod was just about to enter, two strong hands grabbed his shoulder and covered his eyes. Hot Rod whimpered.

"Clever move using my own techniques to away. Jigs up though kid, you've been caught".

Hot Rod passed out.

Cliffhanger. I'm evil I know. Please review and have a Happy Holiday.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year to all readers out there. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

In the sewers

To say Lightbell was furious was an understatement. She was livid.

"Why didn't you make sure that Hot Rod wasn't being followed?"

Blurr just hung his head. After he had returned, he realized that Hot Rod had not followed him. Now Hot Shot was crying his optics out and wailing for his big brother. Lightbell just hugged the child and comforted him.

"Don't worry Hot Shot, Blurr and I will get your brother back."

Hot Shot just whimpered softly and just clung to his female leader.

Autobot Headquarters

Voices. About him. That was what Hot Rod woke to. He didn't online his optics.

"If he was near the sewers with another child then there must be more."

It sounded like the Autobots were going to look for the others in the sewers. He couldn't let that happen.

"Alright, tonight we'll search the sewers."

Hot Rod almost jumped. Tonight?! Then he had to leave this place as soon as he could.

"In my office everyone"

He heard a commlink go off. Then the sound of the door being opened and closed was heard.

"Ya know kid, with all that fidgeting you're doing no one's going to believe that bad acting of yours".

Hot Rod onlined his optics and almost screamed when he saw the old green soldier hovering over him. What was his name again?

'Oh right, it was Kup'. He thought.

Kup moved away so that Hot Rod could sit up.

"Ya got a name or what kid?"

Hot Rod just stared at the soldier. Kup sighed.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know your name."

"…it's Hot Rod" he muttered.

Kup sighed. It was a start. Hot Rod looked around the area. He was laying in some kind of medical cot in some a doctor like office. The last time Hot Rod was in a doctors office was when Hot Shot was born… A small cough brought Hot Rod back to reality.

"I saw what you did to escape. Impressive, though sloppy."

Hot Rod looked away.

"If you think I'm leaving any time soon, then your going be waiting a long time". Kup announced.

Hot Rod looked at him with sad optics. How was he going to warn everyone? How was he going to get to Hot Shot? His brother…

"Aren't you a little too old to be crying?" Kup asked.

Hot Rod quickly wiped away his tears and glared at the old soldier.

"I have a brother that could get hurt and you Autobots are keeping me here as a prisoner when I could be out there saving Hot Shot!"

Hot Rod quickly covered his mouth. He blew it. He just admitted that there were more orphans out there. Great. He looked down, not letting Kup watch him cry.

"Kid, aw geez…"

Hot Rod felt arms wrap around his body in a comforting way. He looked up to see that Kup was trying to calm him down.

"We're not trying to hurt you. The Autobots just want to help you find new families and make sure that you're all safe from the Decepticons".

Hot Rod just sat there and pulled himself together. He was fifteen for crying out loud. He took deep breaths and calmed down. Kup let go.

"Alright then since you're calm, I'd like to know what you were doing in those vents listening to me."

"…for energon." Hot Rod whispered.

Kup nodded.

"This reminds me of the time I was in the city of Polyhex when the energon mines didn't have anymore energon, the people were becoming savages." Kup said.

He stopped for a second and looked at Hot Rod. He seemed interested in what he was telling, which surprised Kup. Barley anyone wanted to hear his war stories. So Kup kept telling the story of Polyhex, until Hot Rod fell asleep at the very end.

'Well then, looks like the kid has more potential then Prime realised'.

Kup's commlink went off.

"Prowl to Kup, we have the children".

Now I'm going back to sleep. Please review and have a wonderful New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. The super bowl is tomorrow. I wonder who will win. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please review.

Outside Autobot headquarters

Lightbell just looked down. It was bad enough that Hot Rod was taken, but it only got worse when a group of Autobots suddenly showed up in the sewers and took all of them and dragged them outside. A voice brought her to look up.

"Alright all children please calm down. We are only trying to help you. Every kid here will be taken care of here until we find families for you."

A red and blue mech was standing in front of the kids. He had some kind of mask over his face.

'He must be the leader of the Autobots.' Lightbell thought.

She slowly looked at her current position. All of the kids including herself were lined up, being inspected and taken by some random bot. First Aid had been chosen to stay with a medical bot, Silverbolt had been chosen to stay with a large shuttle, Hot Shot was chosen to stay with an old war veteran that claimed he had Hot Rod. Finally, Lightbell was up.

"Hmm… Seventeen, almost an adult, strong fighter…" A silver mech with doorwings was inspecting her top to bottom.

'Praxians' she thought. 'Always inspecting to close'.

After the inspection, the silver mech called for someone.

"Perceptor".

No one came.

"Perceptor!"

After a few minutes, a red mech came forward stumbling.

"So sorry Prowl, I was dealing with the one of Wheeljack's invention and might I point out…"

"Save it." Prowl said.

He pulled Lightbell forward.

"You are in charge of taking care of this child until someone adopts her".

The mech, Perceptor, just stared. After a few moments, he finally moved.

"Y-yes. Of course Prowl."

Prowl just gently pushed Lightebell forward towards Perceptor and headed back to inspect the next child.

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself shouldn't I?" Perceptor said.

Lightbell remained silent, just looking away from his face. Perceptor didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with girls before. She may not be an adult, but she will be soon.

'For now…' he thought. 'I should just make sure she's comfortable with her new living areas'.

Perceptor properly introduced himself and told her about his job.

"I'm one of the scientists for the Autobots. I design machines and assist Wheeljack for inventing and testing the latest weapons."

Lightbell still didn't look at him.

"Um follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying at".

She only gave a small nod. Perceptor then began to lead Lightbell through the headquarters and explained which room was which, the med bay incase of emergencies, the commander's office, Wheeljack's lab. Finally, they reached a large room with enough space for a playroom.

"This is my lab." Perceptor said gently.

He then pointed to two doors.

"My room is on the right."

He opened the right door and ushered her in. She slowly walked in and looked up. There was a bed, a desk, and a lamp on the desk.

"This is your room. I hope you enjoy it. Ummm… is it to much to ask for your name?"

She finally looked at him.

'WHOA!' He thought. 'She has such beautiful eyes'.

For a moment, there was complete silence.

"My name is Lightbell."

Perceptor smiled.

"Well then Lightbell, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

He walked out and shut the door behind him. Lightbell finally collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Next chapter will have Hot Rod and Hot Shot with a hint of Bumblebee.


End file.
